


Last moments

by Monochrome_maiden



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, kevin you ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_maiden/pseuds/Monochrome_maiden





	1. Chapter 1

It is day. The wind carries the sand far into the distance with no destination. In this desert, there is a scientist. He has perfect, beautiful hair, a beautiful face and he is perfect in every other possible way.

 

He is in a shack made of sand and in the shack, there are scientific equipment and electrical devices that beep at different intervals. How and where he got the equipment doesn't matter.

 

The scientist is hunched over his desk, scribbling down information on unknown tests that he is running. On the walls, there are post-it notes. On a pink one, it is written: "find door". That has been written down weeks ago but he has yet to complete his experiments, despite promising a _certain_ someone that "he would do it tomorrow". In fact, all he ever does in his waking hours are more tests, even more experiments and picking up the occasional phone call that barely seems to last 10 minutes.

 

He finishes writing down the last sentence of his observations, and then stretches. He stands up, looks at the many tests that are currently running and feels completely exhausted. He decides to leave the shack and go for a walk to clear his mind. He stuffs his phone in one of his many pockets in his lab coat and leaves the shack. He walks and walks and walks, thinking about the many experiments he has yet to complete. These thoughts fill him up with enthusiasm but his body does not seem any more motivated to do anything so he simply continues walking.

 

As he walks, he looks into the distance and sees a figure walking towards him. The figure seems familiar but he feels threatened by it. He then realizes what a dumbfuck he was not to bring some sort of weapon to defend himself with in case of an emergency. He stops walking and squints and he sees a man with hair and facial structure that he is very familiar with and his heart fills with joy upon seeing the love of his life. He runs to the man but stops when he notices the blood stained vest that he is wearing and the toothy smile, teeth glistening in the bright of day. The joy he previously felt has been replaced with fear and dread when he realizes that the man has no eyes.

 

No...that is not the man he loves. He wants to turn around and run but he is frozen with terror. The man comes closer and closer until he is right in front of the scientist.

 

"Ah! You must be the scientist that we have been looking for! You can run, but you can't hide from us~"

 

The man grins wider. The scientist notices the sharp long nails that the man has as he raises up his hand to wave at him.

 

"Hi! I'm Kevin! What was your name again...Carlos? I think? It's nice to meet you!"

 

Kevin offers his hand, expecting a handshake but does not get the response he was expecting.

 

"No...oh god please stay away from me! You're covered in blood and your eyes...your eyes-"

 

The scientist stops talking as he feels a sudden sharp pain and looks down to fins the man's hand embedded in his abdomen.

 

"People from Night Vale honestly have such bad manners...don't you know it's rude to say mean things to people you've just met? You might make them angry..."

 

The scientist coughs out some blood and falls to his knees as the eyeless man pulls out his hand, bringing it up to his mouth to suck on the blood-coated fingers.

 

"Mmn...you taste delicious...guess what, I think I'll have you for lunch. Is it lunch? I don't know..."

 

The man crouches down so that he is face to face with the scientist.

 

"I'm feeling generous today. What do you want?"

 

"I would rather you to not eat me."

 

"Ahahaha...you know that's not happening. Anything else?"

 

"A call."

 

"Alright then. But make it quick. How long do you need?"

 

"...5 minutes."

 

"Fine. I'll wait over there."

 

The man points at a rock. Who knows where the rock came from or why it is in the middle of a plain desert.

 

The scientist fumbled with his phone as he hurries to make a phone call to a certain someone, in a different desert.

 

~~~ring ringggg~~~

~~~ringggg ringggg~~~

"The caller is currently unavailable. Please try again later. Thank you."

 

~~~ring ringggg~~~

~~~ringggg ringggg~~~

"The caller is currently unavailable. Please try again later. Thank you."

 

~~~ring ringggg~~~

~~~ringggg ri-

 

______________________________________________________________________________

Somehwere, in a different desert, a radio host receives a call. He declines the first two calls as he was delivering the news to his listeners.  But when he receives the third call, he gets slightly worried.

 

"Listeners, someone is calling me. It appears to be...Carlos! Forgive me for picking it up, but I think it's important. Hello? Carlos?"

 

"I don't have much time left Cecil, I-"

 

"What's going on? What happened? Are you okay? Is there-"

 

"Cecil, shut the fuck up, please. I need to tell you something."

 

"What is it Carlos?"

 

"I want you to know that I'll always love you and that- wait, please. I just need more time please. No plea- mmff!"

 

"Helloooo...? Cecil is that you?"

 

" _You_....leave Carlos alone. Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on him-"

 

"Too late~ you see, Cecil, I'm **_starving_**. Your brother-in-law threw me into this sandy desert wasteland. There is no food here at **_all_**. You can't expect me to survive without any food, right?"

 

"Kevin, you are going to release Carlos and let him go or I promise you I will come after you with everything I've got."

 

"Ahaha! You're absolutely _**adorable** _ when you're angry and protective. Guess what? Perhaps I'll leave the phone call on. Now you...come here... ** _let me taste more of you..._** "

 

From that pont on, all the radio host hears are the slurpy sounds of flesh being ripped apart, screams, the occasional chuckle/moan, groans and grunts, a whimper, a gasp and then the sound of meat being ripped apart and chewing. And then silence.


	2. Chapter 2

The radio host is teary eyed and it took almost all his strength to speak.

"C-carlos...?"

"Sorry...Carlos is well...you know..."

The radio host, enraged, unable to control his emotions, lets out an inhuman shriek. His form changes into something that most people would be unable to comprehend but it is huge and black, without a solid form. The station intern backs away and rushes out of the building. After much fumbling around, the form takes the shape of a wolf.

At that moment, the studio's door became an old oak door with a brass knob and the door opens, revealing a man wearing a blood-stained vest with eyes as black as obsidian.

"Aww...that's just _adorable_ Cecil...wolves are such cute little things...was I supposed to be _scared_ -"

The wolf growls and charges at the man, ripping his ear off in the process. The man grunts and glares at the wolf.

" _Why you little piece of shit..."_

His form also changes but instead of black, he becomes a white and rather bright creature. And his form takes the shape of a hawk.

In the tiny studio, the two animals stare at each other with malice.

The hawk flies up to the ceiling of the studio. Letting out a loud shriek, it swoops down and buries its talons in the flesh of the wolf's shoulder and the wolf retaliates by slamming its shoulder into the wall until the hawk lets go. As the hawk attempts to fly back to the ceiling, the wolf catches the hawk, biting down on its foot and slamming it repeatedly onto the floor, in the process breaking quite a number of bones.

The hawk lets out another shriek and struggles against the wolf. It flails around and manages to poke the wolf's eyes with its feathers. The wolf lets go and proceeds to recover. Meanwhile, the hawk checks its injuries. Its right wing is definitely broken, the damned thing completely mangled. Its left foot, bitten by the wolf, is also broken.

The hawk knows it can no longer fight efficiently in this form and so changes its shape to a cheetah.

The wolf knows it may not survive in its current form, but does not change. It would be cheating.

The cheetah begins circling the wolf, knowing that it has a higher chance of surviving than the wolf. It strikes the wolf's sides and tears out some skin and flesh, aiming to wear the wolf out instead of killing it on the spot, just for the fun of it. The wolf makes a pitiul sound involuntarily, the intensity of the pain surprising it.

The cheetah purrs at the sounds the wolf makes and strikes again and again, the wolf unable to catch up with the fast movements of the cheetah and the increasing intensity of the pain.

Eventually, the wolf collapses to the floor of the studio, the walls and floor covered in blood by now. The wolf changes back to its original form, a human radio host.

The cheetah also changes back to its original form, a human, but inhuman radio host of another town. Both did not emerge without injuries, but the radio host of the town of night vale has it worse.

"Look at you...poor Cecil. You just _had_ to attack me. Now look at this mess..."

The eyeless radio host gestures to the studio, taking some time to look at the bloodstains.

"Hmm...maybe it's not that bad...it feels a little like home now..."

He crouches down shakily and stares at the bloodied crumpled heap that is the night valian, who is wheezing and staring back at him, eyes full of hate and murderous intent. He chuckles.

"Some things never change...huh? Still wanting to kill me even though you can't."

With a grin, he places his razor sharp nails next to the night valian's pulmonary artery.

"Good night, old friend. Have some sleep."

He severes the artery and watches as the night valian chokes on his own blood until his eyes glaze over.

 


End file.
